thunderclan_animal_jamfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderclan (animal jam) Wiki
Welcome to Thunderclan I see you have stumbled across an Official, Animal Jam Thunderclan wiki! Here you can be family. Editer/s/;; Sunshilovesmusic-- Firestar Story on how you joined You wander around the forest swaying in the darkness looking for other cats. The cold wind sweep you off your feet and you stumble onto the rocky Thunderpath. You hear roars and monsters run past you and terrified, you slump, waiting for StarClan to take you away. Than you hear meows, you scratch your ears to confirm it was cats, CATS that you heard. Hope filled you as you notice there are other cats around by you stop, figuring they might be enemies. But than, cats came out from the darkness and padded towards you. " Come with us, you are not safe here." a ginger tom mewed, in a friendly tone You notice now, that this cat was friendly and looked as if he were the other cats' leader. Slowly, you get up and follow the cats into a forest, with tall trees and leaves floating everywhere. "Welcome to Thunderclan!!" the cats yowled and the sun rose behind them, filling the forest with light You pur in excitement and join the cats, hunting day and night, sleeping with family. And you will never regret the choice, the choice to join Thunderclan! News March 19 2017 - Thunderclan was founded March 20 2017 - Yellowfang and Cinderheart leave Thunderclan :( March 20 2017 - 6 cats join thunderclan! March 22 2017 - First clan meeting! March 22 2017 - 4 more cats joined! March 22 2017 - Ivymoon is now deceased... :( General Information Rules # The Warrior Code 2. The leaders' and their other accounts commands 3. Maximum O.Cs per account is 2. You can have as many accounts like 3 and have 2 O.Cs each but only 2 O.Cs per account. 4.NO double clans/tribes/packs, Meaning you may use other accounts for other Clans, Tribes, Packs, etc. But always put your loyalty to this Clan FIRST! If you do not keep your loyalty to this Clan, consequences will follow. 5.You may have as many accounts you want in this clan. Ranks Leaders: Leaders are the highest ranking in the clan. They have connections with StarClan and have Nine lives. Disrespect will not be tolerated Deputy: Deputy rank is second in command. They control the clan when the leader is away or offline. There rank is also highly respected. Elite Warriors: Elite warriors are those who have fought many battles and are very loyal and important to the Clan. These warriors are older and are more experienced and are respected in the Clan. They hunt and fight in battle. They can train apprentices to become warriors and have the chance of becoming deputy. Warriors: Warriors are the protectors of the clan. They hunt and fight in battle. They can train apprentices to become warriors and have the chance of becoming deputy. Medicine Cat: Medicine Cats are an extremely important rank. They know about herbs and can train an apprentice. They are not aloud to have mates and have a strong connection with Starclan. Medicine Apprentice: Medicine cats train to become a medicine cat. They will learn about herbs and have dreams from starclan. Apprentice: Apprentices are the trainees of the clan. They learn how to hunt and fight, as well as caring for the elders and helping the medicine cats. Kits: Kits are the lowest ranking. They are the youngest in the clan, and are protected by their mothers and warriors. They will gain apprenticeship when they reach 6 moons. Queens: Queens are the care takers of the kits. They are female warriors with kits or expecting kits! Elders: Elders are the oldest of the clan. They are cared for by the warriors and apprentices. Exile/Deceased Cats: These are cats we've lost or have been exiled due to crimes against the clan! Allies and Enemies Allies Enemies Category:Browse Category:Animal jam Category:Warrior cat clans Category:Animal jam clans